Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Databases offer a useful way of storing large volumes of data that may be organized into complex data structures. Prior to the advent of the internet, databases were typically located on-premises at an enterprise, and dedicated exclusively to the storage of information of that particular enterprise. Such physical control and exclusivity of purpose helped to ensure the security of data stored within the database.
Increasingly, however, databases are located remotely from the enterprise on the cloud, and accessed over communications networks. Moreover, in the interest of cost-efficiency, a third party may administer a database whose hardware/software/infrastructure resources are shared between a plurality of enterprises (e.g., as different tenants). While reducing cost, such database-sharing arrangements implemented by a remote host, can create risks lessening the degree of security afforded to data stored within the database.